Starry Nights
by lil Chi
Summary: Bulma,Chi,and Juu are famous teenages who lives in Japan. They get stress out and deciede to move to Cali. for sometimes they go to school and meets the men of their dreams. When their secert get out about them being famous do they go back to their old li


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Simple as pie ^_^

This is my second story I like it better then my first one ok its your turn to read!!

Starry night

Chapter one

lil Chi

"Bulma your screen test is next come on get up" A short lady with brown short brown hair came into the room that was painting white. It had blue, black, lavender, and blonde pillows everywhere. Along with the pillow were three girls laying comfortable on the pillows. The lady pulled Bulma up making her wake up and walked her out the room.

"ChiChi it time to record your song with Nelly, also Timberland has a new song for you to look over." A young man said picking up ChiChi and walks out the room as she begins to cuss him out in her sleep.

"Come on Juuhachi-gou its time to make your video. MTV is here and so is the director Little X" A black lady said as Juu open her eyes. She looked around the room to see both of her cousin where gone. The black lady saw the painful look on Juu face. "Don't worry darling you will see them when it dinner time come we have to go to make-up and dressing room." 

The lady pulled Juu onto her feet and drags her out the room to make-up and dressing room where Juu saw Bulma getting her make-up on and ChiChi picking an outfit. Juu wanted the staff to leave so she can talk to her cousins. Juu practically glared the staff down before they got the hint to leave. They hurry out the room and closing the door quietly.

"About time they left!" The three girls sigh out loud together.

"Man I'm ready for a break like a month or two!" Bulma said lying across a chair.

"Yea me too Blue" Juu flop on a chair next to her.

"Please you two don't do a lot of work everyday like I do, but y'all do have a lot more school work then me cause I do mines ahead of time unlike the both of you!" ChiChi said as she change into a pair of deneim shorts with a light blue halter-top with some blue boots her hair in a high ponytail. 

"While its not my fault when you started singing in front of the producers now you got double the work now instead of beening an actress." Juu smirked as she notices ChiChi faced.

Its true she got more work but also she making more money if her CD sells a lot and her movie she makes is in the top 5 she will have more money then Bulma and Juu put together. 

"Yea, yea, yea it would be wise if you and Bulma change out of your pajamas." ChiChi laughed as Bulma and Juu jump out of they sits to the racks full of clothes. 

Bulma came out wearing a plaid skirt that stop mid thigh, with a white dress shirt with a scarf around the neck, with white knee socks with black shoes. 

"Awe Bulma-san that outfit is cute!" ChiChi said as Bulma twirled around showing her outfit off.

"Its for the new movie you and 18 are gonna be in it and wearing the same outfit too." Bulma said fluffy her blue hair.

Juu sat back in her seat to put on some black spiked heels boots to match her outfit. She was wearing a black baby tee shirt with a blue cat on the front with some black mini short and a black trench coat that floats behind her.

"Come on ChiChi!! Nelly and Timberland don't have all day!!" A mid-age man said knocking on the door.

"Well I see y'all later ok like lets try and meet in the comfort room like in five hours." ChiChi ask and Bulma and Juu nodded they heads yes. ChiChi waved bye and walked out the room.

"I guess I'll go before MTV comes in here looking for me" Juu walked out the room follow by 

Bulma

******10 hours later******

~Comfort room~

"Oh my kami!! My throats hurts!" ChiChi sigh as she drinks another full glass of water.

"My feet are killing me with these boots" Juu threw the boots across the room. 

"At least y'all head don't hurt like mines!" Bulma pop two pills in her mouth and drinks some water. 

"Yea I guess not yet at least I already finish my video so I'm going go to the set with Bulma and start filming with her." Juu explain well eating a salad.

"Ok cool I just have to record three more song and check over the CD then I'm done so I'll also will be join you two." Chichi explains as the girls finish the salad.

"LIGHTS OUT GIRLS!" The three girl's travel agent told them but end up turn off the lights for them.

****Next Day****
    
     ~Morring~

"Where ChiChi?" Bulma ask looking around the room.

"She left a note saying she gone to get a early start on her work so she can start working with us." Juu explain to Bulma.

"Oh ok Juu are you hungry?"

"No why you ask I thought you was hungry!"

"I'm not any more so lets go to dressing room."

"Ok Bulma" They both left the room to get dress.

~Dressing Room~

Bulma and Juu walked in the room to find ChiChi in the mirror putting her hair in the to puffy pigtails with two side bangs that was dye purple, she was wearing the school uniform. Juu and Bulma passed her and get dress in they school uniform. They came back seeing a lady doing ChiChi make-up. Juu looked in the mirror and comb her shoulder cut blonde hair and pulled the long black streaks that went to her chest. Bulma put her hair in a high ponytail making some bangs.

The lady finishes ChiChi make-up and begins to help Juu and Bulma with their make-up. Few minutes later she was finish the girls stay in the room until they was need on the set. When they heard the director calling for them they left the room sighing. 

"Bulma, Juu after we finish this movie lets take a break! Promise!" ChiChi said as they being walking to the set.

"Promise" Bulma and Juu agreed together.

"Since we promise that lets hurry up and finish this movie no clownie around come on lets go!" Juu said as they began to jog towards the set.

***************************************************************************************************

I just type that up in two hours and I type really slow!!

Review and tell me how you like it!!!


End file.
